Tonight
by Shadow Padawan
Summary: QuiGon is on the verge of an important confession. QuiTahl.


The snow had started falling somewhere around midnight. White, virgin snowflakes cascaded down from the dark sky and coated the ground with a pallid blanket, the snow glowing softly, reflecting the gentle light of the thousands of windows looking onto the courtyard – one of the few places on Coruscant that was even somewhat shielded from the ceaseless ruckus of the city.

On one side of the enclosed area was a group of young men, partially drunk though the night was still young. They were setting up batteries for fireworks, awaiting the approaching new year with barely contained excitement.

On the other side, under a flickering glowlamp stood a lone figure in a long dark brown cloak. The young man was tall, almost abnormally so, with long chestnut brown hair and soft brownish-green eyes. He kicked up small clouds of fresh snow, watching as they settled down slowly, speckling his worn brown boots. The young man lifted his face to the sky, watching the grayish purple clouds as they floated across the sky, majestic and serene. He caught several snowflakes with his tongue and closed his eyes against the others, letting them melt on his lashes and flushed cheeks. He took a deep breath and started pacing. Several steps to the left, several steps back. Then all over again.

Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn was waiting. Waiting for _her_.

He could imagine her now. How she would stand before him in her tan coat with its fur collar. How she would brush a strand of her reddish locks back behind her ear in a nervous gesture. How she would look into his eyes with her green ones and ask what he wanted to tell her that couldn't wait until after midnight.

And then he would tell her… He would tell her everything that he had finally realized and accepted. He would tell her everything that he never dared say for the sake of their friendship. But he couldn't live like that anymore. He couldn't let her slip away into Mace's arms as he stood by and watched with baited breath, feeling helpless and fearful. Oh, yes, and Mace would take her if he could. It was an unspoken rule that the Masters their way with things knights could only dream of. Obviously the Code somehow went forgotten when it suited their love life needs. After all who was there to stand up to them. Surely not their fellow council members who got the same privileges. Mace was knew to his title and h would take all he could, especially when it came to her.

She loved him. She had to. He refused to think of what would happen if she rejected him.

Qui-Gon kicked up a large cloud of snow and watched as the sparkling bits of snow mixed with the falling snowflakes to then settle on the ground. A glance at his wrist-chrono showed that she was late. It was quarter to twelve and he expected her fifteen minutes ago. What if she didn't show up?

Qui-Gon turned to pace once again under the glaring, sputtering glowlamp, Standing still was proving impossible. Anything – even rejection – was better then uncertainty.

Minutes dragged on, lazy, indifferent to the torrent of emotion that raged within him, blending all his thoughts so they became so indistinguishable that he didn't even try to detangle the disarray in his mind. Too late for the "no attachment" rule it seemed.

A dark figure appeared between the buildings, moving with brisk precision, hurrying out of the shadows into the bleak light of the courtyard. Qui-Gon looked up at the sound of crunching snow and froze mid step, a lump forming in his throat, making it hard to breathe. It was she. She was here! There was no doubting it. Her Force signature glowed brightly in the Force, getting closer with each snow-crunching footstep.

Qui-Gon glared down at his boots, afraid that if he looked up his eyes would give him away before he could utter a single word of explanation. The Living Force was strong with both of them and she just may be able to read him like a book if he wasn't careful. She always could. He didn't look up until she was before him, looking up at his curiously. "Tahl, you came," he managed to say.

"Of course I came," she replied simply. "I'm sorry I'm late. Mace wouldn't let me leave,"

Mace. The name stung and Qui-Gon flinched slightly at its mention. So she had been with Mace. "That's fine…I-I'm sorry for dragging you out here. Especially tonight. I know the Temple Party promised to be a bang this year." They were words. All just words that helped him stall for time as his heart and mind fought with each other. He had to tell her, he would go crazy if he tried to stay quite any longer.

"Oh, here, I have something for you," she said with a soft smile, brushing back a strand of her dark hair to expose one ear. A gesture painfully familiar to the young Jedi. She reached into her jacket and took out a small package, neatly wrapped, and handed it to him.

"I have something for you too," he admitted, taking out an even smaller package and handing it to her. "I'm sorry it's not much…" Qui-Gon apologized awkwardly, smiling shyly at her,

Tahl didn't answer but unwrapped the small red box contained inside the package and opened it slowly. Inside were three charms, all winter themed, glitzy and silver. They twinkled up at her and when she looked up Qui-Gon's eyes held the same magical sparkle. She ran a hand over the charms and gasped quietly at the strange feeling she got through the Force. It was almost like the small things had a signature. "Force sensitive?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "I thought it was rather rare for an inanimate object to have a Living Force signature. I felt someone like you would appreciate the phenomenon."

Talh nodded. "Thank you," she said softly, closing the box.

"Tahl, there's something I must tell you," Qui-Gon started.

She simply looked at him, her eyes questioning, waiting for him to continue.

"From the moment we met there hasn't been a day that I haven't been amazed by you. Your beauty – inside and out – has…enchanted me. And though I know that we are forbidden to feel these things I can not stay this way any longer." Qui-Gon paused but only to take a much needed breath of air. He feared stopping now. There was no turning back. So he plowed on. "You are the most amazing girl – person – that I have ever known. You have blessed me with your friendship and I am grateful for that but I don't want to simply be friends. Tahl, I…"

"You…" she prompted quietly, her breath catching as she anticipated the only words he possible could say after this.

"I love you."

There was a long silence in witch no one spoke and no one moved. Even snow had stopped falling, as though awaiting the answer of the angel that stood before him. But no answer came. She only looked at him with moist eyes, her lips trembling slightly. "You love me?"

A nod.

"I swore not to fall in love…To keep true to the Code…" She looked away from him as thought to break the moment but then looked back at him, her eyes now dry and shining with a light that he rarely never seen there before. "But I couldn't not fall in love with you."

There were no words then, for they were superfluous. Qui-Gon reached out to cup her face between his hands and Tahl pulled herself up on tiptoes to meet him half way.

The moment their lips touched the world exploded. Above them fountains of light spilled through the sky, fireworks exploding one after another. Joyous shouts rang out and more spouts of all hues burst in the winter sky.

The two young Jedi withdrew after holding the kiss for a few moments, to stare into each other's eyes, discovering and re-discovering the depths of each other's souls. They knew they were breaking one of the most sacred Jedi rules and traditions. Oh, surely, they could deny themselves this happiness and abandon these feelings. But Qui-Gon always looked for ways to push the boundaries and this time Tahl was all too willing to follow him.

Somewhere from behind him Qui-Gon could hear the custom shouts of "Happy new year!" that carried through the courtyard and were whisked away on a cool breeze.

_Yes_, Qui-Gon thought to himself, _it really is a happy new year. _


End file.
